


Ghosting

by pendragonfics



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin Beckman Has ADHD, M/M, Post-Ghostbusters (2016), Slice of Life, gender neutral reader, uses canon from the comic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: It's some time after the shenanigans that went down with the Ghostbusters in the city, and Reader just wants themselves and Kevin to return to their usual rhythm.





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on tumblr! I haven't gotten requests for _ages_ , and they asked for:
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hiii i have a fic idea! Do you remember kevin from ghostbusters 2016 the one which chris played i want a fluffy ~~( smut if you do )~~ fic with him
> 
>   
> so you know that I gave it to 'em! hope you all enjoy the fic! 

In the mornings, it’s always the same routine. You wake up first, and then Mike. Before dating Kevin, you’d never had a dog, let alone a service dog. Mike was allowed on the bed, but strictly on Kevin’s side. But that didn’t ever stop the dog from sneaking up between the pair of you in the night. By the time that Kevin wakes up, the sun has risen, and the light spills into the bedroom.

And now, as soon as Kevin wakes up, you roll onto his side, and make sure he takes his medication.

While you’re happy Kevin got the job with the women at the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination, you’re still coming to terms with _what_ his job deals with. Not that you’re upset that they’re _the_ Ghostbusters, and that ghosts are real - that was a whole other pill to swallow.

You’re more upset about what Kevin went through, in the last few days.

“I know how to take a tablet,” he fusses, shaking two into his hand. 

“I know you know, Kev,” you kiss his cheek, and softly, you remind him, “The thing with a prescription is to take them every day, and babe, you missed like, a week.”

He frowns at that, stilling where he sits in the bed. It’s not the best bed, but it’s what your combined wages could buy at Goodwill. “I don’t remember missing a week.” Mike nuzzles into his lap, sensing his discomfort. Breaking the silence, Kevin threw back the tablets, and swallowing them dry, absentmindedly started to pat his dog. “…what happened that week, _________?” he asks you, quietly.

You hadn’t talked about what happened, at least, not yet. As soon as Dr. Yates had gotten in contact with you about the incident, you rushed into the heart of the city to find it in chaos. It felt like a living nightmare, especially when you saw Kevin, and the ghost that had taken residence within his body. It seemed, though, when it all came to an end, that he was unphased, but you knew him better than that.

Kevin mightn’t be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even blunt tools had an edge.

“…I just picked up Mike from your mom’s house, and I got a call,” you bite your lip, looking at your hands. Mike looks up from where his head rests in Kevin’s lap, gazing at you with sad eyes. “and after that, I…I couldn’t get a hold of you. You answered the phone, but just hung up on me. The ladies at your work told me that you’d been possessed, and I had Mike here for days. When I heard that there was a sinkhole in New York, I -,” you feel yourself choking up.

Kevin takes a hand in yours. “I’m sorry I made you feel sad.”

“It’s okay,” you say, laying your head upon his shoulder.

But he shakes his head, adamant. “It’s not okay,” he says, voice low. “I’m into you, like, real bad. And I tried to -,’ he frowns, and you look to him, unsure why he paused. “_________, I think I can remember some of it.”

You bite your lip, “Don’t think about it, Kev,” you blurt out, “It can’t be a good memory.”

His frown deepens. “…I remember being on a motorcycle. And I felt something go into me, like walking into the bead curtain they’ve got at that hippy shop down the street.” Mike licks his hand, and he pats his dog in return. “- I remember a hotel, and I - I remember seeing you.”

You swallow uneasily.

By now, the sun has truly risen. The clock on the bedside tells a time that would usually make you want to rush out the door, but ever since the city was trying to return to normal, to come to terms with what had just happened, work was off for you. And for another week for Kevin.

But before Kevin can elaborate, you slide out from the sheets, making your way to the dresser on your side of the bed. Your boyfriend continues to speak, and meanwhile, you busy yourself with returning the washing that you had placed atop it yesterday.

“- I did see you, _________. You had a really hot shirt on, and you were shouting my name,” he says, and you try to not focus on the retelling. “and -,” he stops.

You turn to him, facing yourself his way. Ever since the incident, you’ve been doing your best to cover it up from him, to not trigger him to think about the event. To think about what he did to you. If any of your friends knew about what happened, they’d tell you to leave him in a heartbeat. But he wasn’t Kevin when he did it. There was a horrible ghost inside of him. He hadn’t been Kevin when he did it.

Not your Kevin.

“It’s just a scratch,” you say, lifting your shirt slowly. It hurts a little still.

Kevin’s face falls. “I hurt you.” He whispers.

Pulling your shirt down, it’s too quick, and a wave of pain nearly knocks you off balance. But before you can steady yourself, Kevin has crossed the room, and holds you close. The gash in your side has twelve neat stitches, and they ache as you sway in Kevin’s arms.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” he asks. Without his glasses, his focus is off, and there’s a puppy-dog like gaze to his features. You bury your head against his chest, unable to look to him any longer. He smells of cologne, and the toothpaste he spilled on his shirt last night, before bed. “I - I’m sorry, _________.” He whispers, touching you gingerly.

“It’s fine,” you breathe, looking to him. “I’m fine, you’re fine - we’re both fine.”

But he shakes his head. “Babe,” he persists, “how can I make it up to you?”

You kiss his cheek, catching him off guard, “Just remember to take your pills.”

Kevin nods, a smile ghosting upon his lips, “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
